Saber (Fate/Crossover - Tahu)
Toa | birthdate = | age = 100,000+ | gender = Male | height = 219 cm | weight = | blood type = | three sizes = | place of origin = Matoran Universe | affiliation = Toa Mata/Toa Nuva | previous affiliation = | likes = | dislikes = | talents = Lava surfing | natural enemy = | image color= Red and Orange | bloodline = | family = | command spell = | servant classes = | armaments = Fire Sword | magecraft = | circuit quality = | circuit quantity = | circuit composition = | regression quality = | regression quantity = | regression composition = | spirit = Tahu | master = | alignment = Chaotic Good | strength = B+ | endurance = A | agility = B+ | mana = A | luck = A+ | n.phantasm = A++ | class skills = B C | personal skills = C A Toa of Fire A | noble phantasms =Kanohi Hau A Nova Blast EX Golden Armor EX }} Saber (Saber (セイバー, Seibā) Profile Identity Saber's identity is [[w:c:Bionicle:Tahu|'Tahu']], Toa of Fire and the leader of the Toa Mata/Nuva, a team of six Toa warriors destined to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui from his cursed slumber placed by the evil Makuta Teridax. Personality As the leader of the Toa Mata/Nuva, Saber is courageous, selfless and fierce, though his fiery temper can make him hotheaded and irrational at times. This temper also made him the least patient of his teammates, disregarding their opinions and recklessly rushing into situations that sometimes got him and his allies in trouble. Role Abilities As a Toa of Fire, Saber can manipulate fire to his will. Using his Toa Tool, his Fire Sword, as a conduit, he can create, control and absorb intense heat and flames. He can use it to create fireballs, summon rains of fire, heat the surrounding air or absorb it into himself, turn sand into glass and melt through most substances. In addition, all Fire Toa are naturally resistant to extreme heat, easily surviving the smoldering conditions of volcanic dwellings. Saber in particular has been well known for surfing across lava. Noble Phantasm [[w:c:Bionicle:Hau|'Kanohi Hau']] The Great Mask of Shielding. It grants the wearer the power to create force-fields to protect the user and nearby allies from almost any attack that the user is aware of. It is useless against ambushes and mental attacks. [[w:c:Bionicle:Nova Blast|'Nova Blast']] An immensely powerful attack that gathers and expels all the Toa's energy at once in a blast powerful enough to destroy the island city of Metru Nui. However, it takes an exorbitant amount of mana to use and leaves the user temporarily unable to use their elemental powers, requiring a few days to fully recharge. [[w:c:Bionicle:Golden Armor|'Golden Armor']] Created by the Kanoi Ignika as part of a contingency in the event Matoran Universe was ever in critical danger, this armor grants Saber all 42 of the powers used by the Makuta, absorbed through destroying solid Antidermis, their essence. However, its mana usage is massive enough to overtax all but the strongest of masters. Reference https://bionicle.fandom.com/wiki/ https://bionicle.fandom.com/wiki/Tahu_(2001) Category:Servants Category:Saber-class Servants